Meetings in Time
by pen pencil whatever
Summary: Ron is Part of a new ministry section called the "Time Turners" and now he's playing body guard to a sixteen year old Severus Snape to protect the future. All evidence points to love.
1. Tumbling Down

I wasn't too terribly pleased with a recent story I read, I always love a good time turner but it was a little lacking in the interesting and lovely department so I decided to make my own just a little different and pretty much the same but with better detail and a lot more rationalization… okay its REALLY different. 

Little Bunny Fuu Fuu Productions presents…

The newest section in the ministry came bout because of Neville Longbottom's fervent belief that the only way to save his parents was to save them in the past before they went insane as was the case a rash of time based crimes began to appear and the Time Turners came about to counteract these disturbances thank god only two culprits existed to date (a slightly crazed Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy) Percy Weasley heads up the organization that consists mostly of other Weasley's and Harry Potter who does and assignment when ever he can get away from his job as an auror. Suddenly Neville decides to take it on himself to rid the world of Severus Snape and Ron Weasley is sent to protect him form Neville. (AN: Snape had died in the final battle two years ago tell you more about it later but just to tell you the ending is a nice one for poor Snapy Poo)

Title: Meetings in Time

Rating: Pg for now but it will change

Warnings: Slash, Het, Profanity(some times), and stupidity

Genre: Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor

Prolog: Time is Short

BLEAT BLEAT

Ron's head shot off his desk ministry notes stuck to his face and dozens more floating around his head. "What! What's happening?" Percy came crashing into Ron's cubical pale white and out of breath. "Voldormort is attacking!" Ron's eyes boggled out in shock "What?!" Ron promptly leaned too far back into his chair and fell backwards.

Percy pulled Ron to his feet and shoved two keys into his hands one silver and the other gold. "You have to go back in time to save Severus Snape!"

"What!!" Percy growled and pulled his younger brother close. "Neville has gone and killed Severus before Severus is supposed to die. Now Snape was not there when he was supposed to be and Voldermort has won the war! You must go back and save Snape!"

Ron's eyes bugged out. "But I've never… this is my first assignment!" Percy steadied him. "No it isn't Ron believe me. It. Is. Not."

Ron stopped staring blankly at Percy "How many have I been on?"

Just then the sound of fighting could be heard in the other room the loud and volatile curses setting the room to shaking and falling around them. Percy was almost transparent now and Ron stared at him openmouthed. "What's happening to you?" Percy smiled sadly. "My guess is that I died earlier in this future… Go NOW Ron, before its too late for us GO use the silver key and go!" Startled Ron gripped the silver key and murmured the spell that sent him spiraling into time, he'd never though he'd used it before but apparently he had.

A/N:  
Yeah I know its confusing but it'll all smooth itself out… sorry to those who are fans of my Malfoy curse I've been having trouble finishing it along with my fic land air and water. But this story I already have 5 chapters written so you won't have to wait too long for the first chapter. Sorry I'm such a slacker but I'm trying to write whenever I have the time .


	2. What in the bloody

Oh I forgot the disclaimer last time… oh well you already know its not mine! If it was my writing would be far better. So here is chapter one, enjoy. Chapter two will come out shortly 

**Little Bunny Fu Fu Productions presents**

Title: Meetings in time (A/N not very original )

Go to the first chapter for any other info you need… if you don't read the first chapter you are going to be sooooo lost!

Chapter 1

Ron hit cold stone floor as if he had just fallen backwards onto the floor in his office but nothing felt the same… or for that matter smelt the same. Groaning he sat up and blinked into total darkness the floor felt damp and the air smelled stale and used. "Hello, Its you again." Startled Ron scooted away from the voice and shouted a strained Lumos into the dark. Weak light illuminated the room and Ron saw boxes and piles of old storage that had been in his office before the ministry had moved it out to make the new offices.

"Ow Ow, why do you always have to do that! My poor eyes!" Ron blinked owlishly at the old eroding statue who was squinting at him through the weak light. "Who are you?"

The statue rolled his gray eyes in exasperation. "We've done this what? Five times? I guess it's too much to ask that you remember my name!" Ron's eyes grew. "We have?" the stone looked sadly at him and nodded "Yes dear friend for the last fifteen years, like clock work… well mostly you and a few others, I really like the one called Ginny. I don't much care for the messy haired one although you can't deny he's a nice one just a little scattered is all."

Ron stared at him open mouthed. "How…" The statue chuckled. "Oh I almost forgot, every time you come here I'm supposed to let you read the letter again. It's in the second drawer of my writing desk." The statue nodded his head down to the desk on which he currently rested. Ron cautiously reached into the drawer mentioned and shuffled through the contents all letters to members of the Time Turning office. He didn't know how this could be as the Time Turning section in the ministry was just established two months ago.

The Section had to be formed when Neville Longbottom took it upon himself to change history for the better. Neville had pretty much gone insane when he realized that his parents would most likely never regain their right minds and with his shaky nerves and own war wounds he became unstable swearing to the ministry that he would set things right. Frightened that Neville could cause some real damage and unravel the good that everyone had worked for in the war. Percy had decided that he would head up the organization and it just so happened that he hired the only other wizards willing to sign the employees agreement, his family and one Harry Potter. The ability to travel in time was fairly new and only very few people knew how. Others that knew how had gone insane or died before the Time Turning section was formed, who knew what they had changed or how their futures had.

Ron reached with trembling fingers into the envelope labeled RON in his own handwriting and pulled out a letter from him to himself.

Dear, Me

I know this is odd, talking to oneself is supposed to be a sign of insanity, but even if it is, this letter is desperately needed to remind me of what has happened so far. I've learned that reading this letter usually brings it all back pretty quick. In the last two months in the office Neville has been wreaking havoc in the past. He's killed a number of people that you would have though was okay except that the results are far from good. He's killed Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Peter Petegrew, Severus Snape (many times) and because my family is the one stopping him he has even killed Mom and Dad. But despite it all we have gone back in time and fixed it all, so far we have not been able to kill or otherwise capture Neville Longbottom… well actually we did once but he was then saved by Draco Malfoy… if you can believe it! Well anyway to sum it all up I'm just trying to say that we have to protect all from Neville while he is in such a state of mind. We have captured Draco and we placed him back in his home after cleansing his mind of many of his memories… by the way Ginny Fancies Draco and they are shagging (do be careful not to rip the letter up you will need it later.) All in all you are the star of the team and deserve a good pat on the back you've saved Severus Snape more then twice and you and Ginny saved the parents. So just do your job no matter how disturbing and save the world one person at a time! GO ME!!

PS: Severus is very important to the future success of the war effort, don't let him die.

Ron Weasly

Ron stared a moment at the paper the words blurring together. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Neville… Severus. Ron fainted dead away.

Ron woke up with an unpleasant taste in his mouth, moldy floor, and bolted upright. A voice cleared over his head and Ron looked up at the statue who regarded him with a worried look. "You feeling okay chap?" Ron got to his feet and pulled out the gold key examining it carefully. On the gold handle it said Severus Snape 6th year. "So statue-"

"Marvin"

Ron nodded. "Marvin, what do I normally do before I go out on a mission?" Marvin looked puzzled.

"You usually know that on your own after reading the note… did it not make you remember?" Ron opened his mouth to respond but the statue continued on. "Well there is the emergency pensive… it has your memories in there as well as the rest of the Office so you'll have to sift through it to find yours but go ahead, sift away!" at his last words the top of the desk slid open and a large Pensive emerged swimming with rainbows of memory.

Ron stood over it and at the glimpse of fiery orange he slid into the memory… only it wasn't his memory, at least he hoped not.

(A/N: I'm a fan of short chapters so they will all be this way maybe once in a while I'll have something fun to do at the end )


	3. Don't you touch my sister!

A/N: I'm one who loves shock value so here's my shock therapy for Ron 

Chapter 2

Ron stood shocked looking on helplessly as his little sister dodged yet another dangerous spell. Ron cringed and motioned with his hands wildly. "Be careful Ginny! … wow … didn't know you could do that!"

Ginny twirled around drawing a glowing red line around herself then motioned outwards with her wand and the light flew out hardening into razor sharp projectiles and making the air sing with bright death. Ron hit the ground, no matter that he was in a memory, his reflexes dared not let his guard down. Ron scrambled behind his sister and followed her into a nearby door. Ginny pulled out an old beat up shoe and gasping, began to recite the spell to take her back to the future. Before she could finish the spell a hand clamps over her mouth and a familiar blond kneels next to her.

"No Ginny, you're not done yet." Draco holds something out to her and Ginny's eyes well up with tears. "Oh Draco."

Ron fumes, "What the hell! Don't touch my sister!"

Draco leans into Ginny and presses his lips to hers. Pulling away, he looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry… Ginny, if what you say is true about the future then I would much rather you have this…" Draco places a deep red stone into Ginny's hands and clasps them for a moment before stepping away and looking up towards the rafters. "I should go…"

"No!" Ginny flung herself onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Come back with me…"

Ron's stomach was protesting wildly with the look both Ginny and Draco had in their eyes… please nooo…. But despite the audiences avid disgust the two love struck in question leaned in and shared a mind-blowing kiss.

Ron ripped himself away from the memory with a wail of utter dismay. And with a lingering image in his mind's eye Ron desperately flung himself into a passing thought. His luck was better this time… well if you could call it GOOD luck.

(( A/N: I intend to write aside story for Ginny and Draco. It's one of my favorite Het couples talking in Japanese because family is clueless about such things ))


	4. getting started

(A/N: more shock therapy! ) 

Chapter 3

Ron stumbled into a place, which he had hoped he would never see again: the dungeons. He blinked and squinted into the faint light and he was once again shocked at what he saw, and immensely confused. It was him all right. Himself, sitting on a bed and looking sadly down at the long figure wrapped to their nose in dark green satin sheets. The Ron on the bed smiles when the figure stirs and reaches out mumbling with a warm, sleep derived voice that the standing Ron recognized immediately and made him take a step back.

"Ron… Ron, are you still here?" Soft chuckling, "I'm too liquid to move but I'm dying to touch your ass, come here." The Ron on the bed rolled his eyes and pulled the covers roughly clawing them away from their cocooned inhabitant as he began to crawl up the prone body. Purring, memory Ron uncovered a slim chest and began feasting on the exposed flesh, Dark nipples the first to disappear under his pink lips. But Ron wasn't watching, he was looking past his own unruly head to dark hair falling softly into an uncharacteristically grinning face and a nose just a bit too large to be considered handsome. Piercing dark eyes were looking down on memory him with a sparkle that Ron had never before seen, lust.

Ron ripped himself away from this memory and fell back onto the musty floor of the ministry storage. Placing his head in his hands Ron groans and closes his eyes.

Just like me to save what would equivocate as porn! Sitting up straight Ron tried to rationalize what he was doing in bed with a naked potion professor. Snape had looked maybe 25 years old… With this thought, Ron's mind went back to eyes glittering and nipples hard. Ron felt the blood rushing to his nether regions and had to quit such thoughts otherwise have another complication!

"I've never seen the likes of you staying so long, what's the problem… see something that bothered you?" Grinning Marvin the statue amazingly wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you watch theses!"

"Of course! And you told me the last time you was here to keep it towards the bottom and away from the others, and no one else has seen it but me and you."

Ron looked up at him emotions mixed with anger and relief.

"Are you ever going to get to that mission of yours? Don't you have to save Severus again?"

Reeling from all the shock Ron looked helplessly up at Marvin. "What do I do? I don't know when he's going to be killed! What do I do?"

Marvin frowned. "Well, I suppose you do what you've always done, you stick to Severus like butter to bread."

Breathing slowly Ron calmed himself down and looking far better put together he grinned up at Marvin and gripped the golden key. "Great advice I gave myself. Marvin, I'll see you when this job is done." Ron winked at the statue just as he disappeared with a spell under his breath.

Huffing Marvin rolled his stone eyes. "I never get any recognition!"


	5. Hello

(A/N: I was listening to Frou Frou while writing this chapter... look her up anything she does is great! ) 

Chapter 4

Ron had hopped not to have to face Snape right away but a key emblazoned with "Severus Snape" across it was obviously counteractive to that thought because a moment too soon Ron was swimming in potatoes and gravy. Apparently Snape was at dinner, and now Ron was in it.

"What the bloody hell! Severus who is this peasant he's leaning into my chicken?"

Glancing over his shoulder Ron noticed the trademark blond hair and suddenly felt better about ruining his meal in fact Ron leaned farther into Lucius' plate grinning at the indignant squeal he heard coming so high from the Malfoy's throat.

A deep voice snapped Ron's attention back to its intended target. With a flutter of something in his stomach Ron meet eyes examining him like one would examine a chess board when preparing to move.

"I don't know him Lucius. He may yet be one of your many little love struck admirers throwing himself across our dinner in hopes of catching your eye." Blushing slightly, Ron snorted and scrambled off the table. "As if I would even think of touching the little ferret." Remembering a certain memory from the pensive Ron shuddered visibly. Lucius gasped and reached for his wand, Snape's hand stayed the blonde's temper and he smiled endearingly at the little snot. Ron's stomach did flip-flops. Dear lord, don't let them be lovers.

A throat cleared from just behind Ron. Ron looked up cautiously and cringed at the face he saw scowling at him. Old and wrinkled beady brown eyes looked at him through a fall of greasy hair.

"Young man sees and desist."

Ron scooted off the table and glanced back at Snape who seemed to be... checking him out? Ron quickly turned away to hide his sudden flush.

"Come with me young man." Ron gritted his teeth but he suddenly realized that he needed to keep as much attention off of himself and Snape. Ron bowed his head and followed the old professor out of the whispering and giggling great hall.

The doors clanged shut with a finality that made Ron cringe. What if Neville was to show up and Ron wasn't there to protect him? Ron just caught himself from heading back into the great hall.

"Now young man! We need to discuss your...oh..." The old man took a step back as a ministry badge was shoved into his face. "I'm part of the ministry and I've been sent on a top secret mission that I will only explain to Dumbledore. So please allow me to wait for him outside his office and go back to your dinner I'm going to have to alter you memory now, don't worry I'm trained for this."

The unknown professor sputtered trying to protest but his eyes only fixed on Ron's wand before the spell had been cast. The old man turned unseeing back towards the great hall and Ron Grinned. He would think he had got that young man good by forcing him to stand outside the headmasters office and count backwards from five hundred thousand to negative ten. Ron shook his head and headed down the hall to where the two gargoyles guarded Dumbledore's office.

It only took him ten tries before he was able to gain passage to the headmasters office, his password being "Lemon Drops"

Ron found that he couldn't get into the office and sat waiting for the headmaster at the top of the stairs. Not too soon Ron heard the sound of someone approaching.

Within moments Ron found himself stupefied on theground of the headmasters floor, who would have know that Dumbledore was not in actuality the all knowing being that he seemed to be. Ron glared mentally trying to skewer the old goat with his eyes. Dumbledore had taken his ministry badge from inside his robes with a quick summoning charm for identification and now paced examining the badge looking for any tiny problem with its authenticity.

"..." Dumbledore looked down at Ron and seemed to reluctantly release him from his magical bindings.

Ron immediately sat up and glared while brushing off the dust from his new ministry robes. "Did it pass your inspection Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It looks odd but the metal spells and craftsmanship is ministry, please sit." The white haired man sat behind his desk and motioned to the seat in front of him while summoning tea.

Ron stood in front of the desk and put his hands solidly on the wood. "Sir it is of the utmost importance that I be placed as Severus Snape's bodyguard or better yet if you remove him to my care."

Dumbledore's right eyebrow rose high on his forehead. "I'm afraid that is impossible he has to keep up with his studies, Lemon Drop? I just discovered the little pieces of ambrosia, you should try one."

Ron blinked and shook his head. "No, professor you don't understand the importance of my need of the worlds need"

Dumbledore nodded while sucking on a lemon drop. "Yes you keep saying this but can you tell me why? Please sit."

Frustrated Ron sat down and looked over at inquisitive blue eyes. "I'm from a section of the ministry that was formed shortly after the second fall of Lord Voldermort." Blue eyes flashed and his white head nodded for Ron to go on. "One of our own has gone ... well practically nutters and is trying to go back and fix things as he sees fit. He stumbled across the time spells when he was researching ways to cure his parents of the remnants of the Crutacious curse in their bodies. When this didn't work he adapted the spells and discovered a way to go back in time and forward as well. Now he is after Snape because he believes Snape is evil... Snape tortured him in class. Snape was the potions teacher..."

Dumbledore nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Why do you want to save Severus, if he was such an awful man?"

"He's not!" Ron blushed softly and cleared his throat. "What I mean is that he was an adequate teacher and also a good man! He gave us irreplaceable intelligence and put himself in danger more then most!"

Dumbledore nodded, "I see, so what you are telling me is that Severus is crucial to the success of the war and you are here to make sure that nothing happens to threaten that?"

Ron nodded solemnly; "Yes that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

The old man scratched his chin and looked thoughtfully down at his desk. "Well, I can only offer you one solution as I can not take Severus out of school nor can I draw unneeded attention to him by singling him out. I can put you in Slytherin as an exchange student and give you all of his classes but keeping up with him ultimately will have everything to do with how you get on with him."

Ron blinked and nodded. "Thank you sir... but as you said I can not always be with him, who will be looking after him when I can't?"

Dumbledore waved his hand nonchalantly, "no fears my boy! I will have the whole of the staff on high alert."

Ron jumped slightly t this news. "Sir you can't let anyone else know of this. I'm already disrupting the future by being here please I need the particulars of this to stay between us."

"Yes I understand, don't worry about the particulars I'll keep this to myself but please can you tell me... humor an old man..." Ron didn't like where this was going. "Did I find the Olivander wizard card? That's the only one I'm missing from the bunch." Ron closed his eyes as a throbbing began in his temple. "Ask me for one in 23 years I have two Olivander's in my collection I'll be glad to give it to you if you don't find it by then."

Dumbledore beamed at Ron before waving his wand over a plain parchment and handing it over. There is your class schedule, just like Severus'. I do hope you like potions and herbology he has those in advanced newt levels.

Ron turned to go. "Oh and before i forget! the password is "Best Marks" i wish you well Ronald Weasley."


End file.
